


the chronicles of zoes and evans friendship

by girlf_riends



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Keggers, Oneshot, Platonic Cuddling, Trans Male Character, Zoe's drunk, evan is trans sorry, underage is for underage drinking lmao sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlf_riends/pseuds/girlf_riends
Summary: Zoe crawls into Evan's room through his window, slightly intoxicated, but she's only here for a place to sleep.





	the chronicles of zoes and evans friendship

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2am on a wednesday and im dum and want snuggles  
> this is purely platoic ya sillies

It's far too late in the night. Evan has finally fallen asleep, no thanks to the house down the street that is so loud, he could hear the music blasting from there clearly. But after some point, it died down, and Evan finally passed out.

Until he heard his window open.

Evan didn't register it in time, still blinking himself awake when he saw the figure crawling in. And when he did, he panicked, immediately up and getting away from the figure with a bottle and it was definitely smashed and they were ready to kill him-

Oh. It's just Zoe. With an intact beer bottle. Wait, what? Why does she have beer? And why did she crawl in through his window, why is she on his bed now? Zoe is giving him fingerguns, obviously very tipsy. "Ha. Heeeeey, Treeman... sup?"

Dear lord. Treeman. Evan just spills everything. "Zoe, why are you here? And- why do you have alchohol? Since when-"

"Kegger!" Zoe loudly interrupted. "We held a kegger at my house. Kinda sucked though. Really loud. If you had been there though? Woulda been baller. Ha, baller. Stupid word." Oh. So Zoe was the one who had been keeping him up. Great.

"And you're at my house because...?"

"Cuz', I gotta let the blame fall on Con-Con? Duh?" Before Evan could say anything else, she got back up, downing the last of the beer before heading for the thermostat in his room. "Damn, you sleep like this?"

"...Like what?"

"Like your original hometown was like- uh- fuck, um, the North Pole? That's the cold one, right?" Evan nodded to confirm, yes, the North Pole was cold, and Zoe cranked up the heat. "You got any more blankets around here?" Once again, Evan nodded, pointing to his closet, filled with nothing but storage boxes. One in particular was filled with old quilts, and comforters that didn't fit on his bed. But Zoe pulled Evan out of bed, sloppily remaking it with more layers, before finally kicking off her shoes and crawling under, holding up the blankets for Evan. "Get in, nerd."

"...Into the bed?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Yes, in your bed. Come on."

But he wasn't binding. Well, Zoe was drunk, she wouldn't notice, right? Fine. He crawled in, giving Zoe as much space as possible, before she dragged him closer. Uncomfortably close. Okay, cross that out, they're spooning now, and Evan's so confused as to why Zoe is holding him so closely and has an arm tightly secured around his waist. The five thousand layers drop down onto them, and now Zoe is petting his hair. It's weird. Very weird. But for some reason, he didn't want her to let go. It was nice, in a weird way. But either way, he couldn't let it go on, twisting around in her grip to ask, "Why are you doing this?"

His only answer was Zoe promptly shoving his face into her chest. "Because y'er cute."

Ah. Okay.

...Well, it could have been worse. Zoe could have buried her face in Evan's chest. Then he'd be uncomfortable, and it'd end in him crying and probably shoving her away and he needs to stop thinking about this before he thinks about anything worse. He's fine. He needs to relax. It's honestly not that hard to. The heat has kicked in, making the room impossibly warm. He was going to lecture Zoe about letting the blame fall on Connor about the kegger she held, but he didn't feel like it. Maybe in the morning. For now, his eyes slowly close, the world around him fuzzy. Zoe snores quietly. A car pulls into the driveway. He feels safe, here in a friends arms.


End file.
